Cold One
by Masked Spirit
Summary: I sign. "When people think of you and Jane, they know you two will bring death in your paths. But when..." I have to force myself to say the last part. "When people pictured me, I. Was. Death."
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! As I've said before at the end of Chp. 24 of _Frost at Dusk_, I had another idea for a story! What's strange is that I got the idea while listening to _"O Death" _by Jen Titus. My mind is a crazy place...And I love it!_

_And just for the record, Kris DOES NOT EXIST anywhere in this story. I just wanted to make sure there is no confusion._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any original characters from the Twilight saga. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer._

_Enough of my rambling. Hope you all enjoy! _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_"Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
><em>_**Say it if it's worth saving me**__"_

_-"Savin' Me" by Nickelback_

My feet carry me through the infinite woods with no intent of stopping. I need to get away—far away—as quickly as I possibly can. Even when my throat begins burning with the desire for blood, I keep moving. I need to get away!

The images race through the back of my mind, but I manage to block them by concentrating on the landscape in front of me and putting one foot in front of the other.

Night and day.

Day and night.

Sometimes my mind will be so absorbed in running I don't notice when the sun is replaced by the moon. To be honest, I don't really need to pay attention to the sun anyway. I am completely covered, so I don't have to worry about the sun reflecting off of my skin and attracting attention.

After maybe a day or more of running, I begin seeing the sun less and less until it is completely covered by clouds. This doesn't relax me one bit, and I continue running. I believe I'm somewhere in Canada. Which direction am I running in? I see names of towns once every six hours or so, but my geography of Canada was very limited.

On the second day—or was it the fourth day?—I see a sign that says, "Welcome to Alaska".

Guess that answers my question.

As I got deeper into Alaska, the burning in my throat reaches an all time climax. I don't want to stop, but I need blood! I don't want to kill, but I need blood to go on!

Suddenly, I catch a whiff of something that only in my blood-deprived state made my mouth water.

A bear.

It is huge and had soft, brown fur that you just want to smother yourself in. But I didn't stop from my long run to admire the bear's appearance.

I tackle it and only struggle with it for a second before I snap its neck and sink my teeth in to drink its delicious blood. It's satisfying—not exactly what I'm use to—but it will do.

I need more though.

After I finish, I sense some deer that may be only about a mile away from me. I cross the distance in only a minute and take down three deer without a second thought. My body is filled with a lovely amount of blood, and for a short moment, I feel completely at ease. When my eyes fall back on the deer, I nearly choke. The grief and pain hit me with the intensity of a wrecking ball. I have failed a goal that I was doomed to lose from the start.

I had been running to escape myself.

I have been in the same spot for hours. It is dark now and the sky has opened up. Lightning shoots through the sky, and thunder rumbles the ground under me. All this time, I have been focusing on staying calm, breathing in then out. It's working so far, but I don't know how long I can keep this up.

Another flash of lighting darts across the sky, and suddenly I wish that it would strike me so maybe I can finally be relieved from my sufferings. _Why not? I have nothing else to lose._

"Please," I beg, finally voicing the pitiful thoughts that have been circling my head for days, "Please, kill me."

My wish is not granted. Instead, the lighting and thunder cease, and it begins to rain hard. Despair takes this moment to secure me firmly in its grasp, and I can no longer take it.

My screams sound like an animal's roar as it echoes around me. I continue screaming until I feel all of the frustration leave me and is replaced by emptiness.

Lying down, I close my eyes and try to imagine that the rain is washing away all of the horrible things I have done. The rain already soaked through my clothing, so it isn't a _completely_ irrational thought. Or maybe that's my insanity talking.

Suddenly I sense that someone is near. I open my eyes and look at the man behind me. He is tall—five foot ten? Six feet? It's had to tell from where I lay. He has dark brown hair, vampire pale skin with a light olive cast, and golden eyes. So he is a vegetarian, and since I just drank animal blood, that makes us bosom buddies!

_There goes my sanity again…_

He looks at me with curiosity, compassion, and…fear. The fear in his eyes almost makes me think he already knows who I am, but that's nuts, right? I never met him before; that I am more certain of than anything.

He looks to be choosing his words very carefully before he speaks, which I don't mind at all; it gives me more time to see if he is a possible threat.

"Why are you so distressed, young lady?" He speaks slowly and with caution. I like how he calls me 'young lady' instead of 'child' or whatever else my creator called me.

"I…" Slowly I get up from my place. Not only do I not want him to think I am about to attack him—which I most certainly am NOT—but I'm afraid of what I would do if I did things too fast. "It's…"

What can I tell him? Can I trust him? Looking at him now, he doesn't seem like he wants to do me harm. And if it turns out he does want to hurt me, I can get out of it easily. _Again, what_ _else do I have left to lose?_

"I'm tired of killing," I tell him honestly, yet vaguely.

He watches me carefully for a moment. "May I ask for your name?"

I nod. "It's Amelia. Amelia Woodrow."

"Amelia Woodrow?" I nod again. "My name is Eleazar. I live not too far from here with my coven. Tell me, are you from around here?"

"No, I'm from Maine."

"You've come a long way. How long did it take you to get here?"

"I don't know; all of the days blurred together."

"I see. Are you alone?"

I'm sure he asked it just for informational purposes, but it is like a knife cutting me. I say the word so quietly, I'm sure he has to struggle to hear me. "Yes."

Just like that, all of his fear is gone, and compassion fills his eyes. "If you want to, you can come back with me to my home. You can stay with us as long as you want; a few days, weeks, years—how ever long you want."

After hearing his words, the emptiness inside me fills with all kinds of new emotions I have never experienced as a vampire: one of them being gratitude. "Thank you. I…you don't know how long...I don't want to be alone again."

Eleazar smiles and holds out his hand for me to take. He doesn't have to say a word; I can tell by the look on his face that he understands completely.

The place Eleazar shares with the rest of his coven is a large Gothic styled mansion hidden deep in the woods of Denali, Alaska. The grey weathered bricks of the mansion are covered with vines that stretch up towards the second floor. The curtains on the second floor are drawn so you can't see through them.

But through the bottom story windows, I see two women lounging in a modern style living room. One of the women—who has long pale blonde hair—looks through the window at Eleazar and smiles. When she sees me though, confusion spreads across her face. The other one—who has curly strawberry blonde hair—shifts her gaze from her friend to me. I begin feeling very uncomfortable, but Eleazar assures me that everything is fine and takes me inside.

The two women are there as soon as Eleazar shuts the door, and I feel the sudden urge to run. At that moment, Eleazar places his hand gently on my shoulder, and introduces me to the two.

"Kate, Tanya, this is Amelia. Amelia, this is Kate and Tanya. They are the oldest members of the Denali coven."

"Gees, Eleazar, way to make us sound ancient," The girl with the straight hair—Kate?—says.

"Well sis, we _were_ around way before Eleazar was even in diapers." Both of the sisters burst into giggles.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you Amelia." Kate smiles kindly at me.

I don't say anything. I feel like I'm in a state of shock from everything that just happened. One minute I'm praying for my death, and then the next thing I know I'm welcomed into a friendly coven. I have the right to be confused, right?

"We should probably get you cleaned up, Amelia." Eleazar excuses us and he leads me to a large bathroom. "I'll go ask Carmen to bring you some new clothes."

He leaves, and I'm by myself for the time being. Turning around, I come face to face with my reflection. A part of my face is covered in mud, as is the left side of my body. Leaves and twigs are tangled in my dark brown hair. My eyes are the only thing I'm satisfied with at the moment. They are amber—a warm, beautiful shade of amber. They don't belong to the face of a killer.

Turning on the faucets to the bathtub, I remove my faded pink hoodie, my black gloves, and my muddy sneakers. After I fold my hoodie—insane, yes, since all of my clothes are dirty and shouldn't be treated like they're made of fine silk or whatever—and place it on top of my sneakers and gloves, I am about to take my shirt off when there is a knock on the door. I stand completely still with my back to the door.

After a second, I hear her come in. "Eleazar asked me to bring you some new clothes, and now I see why. I hope they fit; they're some of my clothes and since you're a little taller than me they may not fit you as well."

I'm not trying to be rude by not answering her. It's just…a lot of people to take in, to start trusting. It's hard for me; ever since I became a vampire it was hard for me to tell who was worth trusting. Paranoia tends to get the best of you.

"Tha-thanks." At least she won't think I'm ignoring her.

"You're welcome. Let me just get out some towels and wash cloths for you and I'll leave you to your bath."

She passes me to open a wooden cabinet and retrieve some towels. When she turns around, time freezes, or at least for me it does. Carmen looks just like…

As she puts the towels to the side of the bath, she says, "There you go. If you need anything—" She stops mid-sentence when she sees me staring. "Is something wrong?"

"You…" The word is barely a whisper. I know she's not her, but she looks similar to her. This brings back a lot of memories from when I was human, and I miss all of the people from them: my friends and my family. I am shaking now, threatening to shatter into a million pieces. "You look just like May."

And for the first time since I was turned, I cry. No tears come, but I still cry. It's not fair. I never wanted to be a vampire or to take countless lives. I never wanted to be a monster. He had seen potential in me, turned me, and then used me as his pawn.

"Amelia," Carmen gently touches me, and when she sees that I don't jerk back from her, she puts her arms around me and holds me. When Eleazar comes in to see what the commotion is, he quickly closes the door behind him and wraps his arms around me like Carmen.

I don't care if I barely know them—I need someone to show that he or she cares for me, and here are two people with their arms around me, trying to calm me down.

At that moment, all I want is people to show that they care what happened to me.

* * *

><p><em>Remember, I put up two more chapters! And please review when you're done!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
><em>_**This has gotta be the good life**__  
>This could really be a good life, good life"<br>-"Good Life" by OneRepublic_

For a year now I have been living with the Denali coven—which I now consider my family—and I can't be more thankful for them. Because they are vegetarian vampires, I had to switch from human to animal blood—not that I minded at all. A month after I switched diets, I found that I was able to think clearer and, as Eleazar said, "form true bonds of love." I don't entirely agree with him, but I can see why he would think that.

Tanya gave me a room next to hers on the second floor. It's a good size room with hardwood flooring and baby blue painted walls. On one side of the room I have a cream colored couch with brightly colored pillows decorating it, a see-through bookshelf with some of my favorite books organized in alphabetical order by author as well as my whole entire CD collection, which is also organized by artist, a black stereo on a grassy green table that looks like a woven basket, and an old fashioned wooden desk with a bright pink rolling chair. On the other side I have my painting equipment set up so I can paint whenever I choose to, a thirty-inch flat screen TV over a low wooden cabinet that holds some movies and a few games for my GameCube—I like playing old game systems, don't ask me why, and a door covered in posters that leads to a small walk-in closet. Then on the wall right across where you walk into my room, there's an arch window that I could use to watch the sunset—if the sun ever comes out.

Interesting room, isn't it?

Kate and Tanya are nice and very funny. Garrett, Kate's husband, is very easy to talk to and we're pretty close. Sometimes we get in trouble together because of his curiosity, but I still love the guy. Eleazar sometimes treats me like I'm a Newborn even though I've been a vampire for four years now, but I can tell it's because he cares. In fact, Eleazar and Carmen are like a mom and dad to me. They helped me get on the vegetarian diet, made me feel comfortable in the family, and made sure I don't do anything dangerous when I'm—uh—not myself.

Even though I'm thinking clearer and acting more civilized, I still have moments when my sanity takes a trip to Loony Ville. It's nothing that's too concerning: I just say very nutty things or I act very strangely, like trying to paint with my toes instead of a brush or I spin around in circles singing in weird voices. No, I did not get dropped on my head when I was a human baby nor was I doing drugs that would mess up my head when I was human. It's…a side effect to my power.

My power makes me go crazy if I use it too much at once or if I haven't used it in a while and then do use it, it temporarily messes up my head—I for one am just happy it's temporary.

To make sure that that doesn't happen frequently, Eleazar has me practice at least five times a week for two to three hours in a meadow two miles from our home. During this time I'm not only able to practice controlling it, but I can also create new tricks with it. Eleazar's impressed every time I show him a new trick or how much I've improved.

"You're a very clever girl, Amelia," he told me one day as we walked back to the mansion.

"No I'm not," I replied, "I got a couple of the ideas from anime or cartoon shows."

He laughed heartedly. "Still, you're smart enough to figure out how to do them."

Eleazar is the only one that knows what my power is—I'm too scared to tell everyone what it is, and he has the talent to identify abilities, so I couldn't hide it from him. Eleazar is actually glad no one else knows what it is: he says that the less people know about it, the safer I and everyone else will be.

After everything I've been through, I couldn't agree more.

We're going to visit the Cullens today; they had invited us to their new house somewhere in northern Vermont. We have seen them twice in the last year I've been here. They're all very friendly towards me, but I feel uncomfortable around them. Maybe it's because I still need to get to know them or something.

At least Renesmee can keep me company. She's physically fifteen, like me, and has a higher maturity level than most teenagers, also like me. She also feels a little like an outsider in her family, but that was mainly due to her being half human.

We go to the airport early in the morning and get on a plane an hour and a half later. I had to bring a carry on so I appear 'human' and don't attract too much attention. Wanting to be prepared for anything, I backed an extra outfit and also a couple of books and my iPod in case Renesmee decided to go visit her friend Jacob in La Push.

The plane trip takes a couple of hours, and about early afternoon we arrive at the Cullens' new place. It's surrounded by the woods like the Denali mansion, but that's where the similarities end. The manor looks new and very modern with glass walls surrounding the living and dining rooms as well as a few hallways. The rest of the house is built from large glossy black stones.

After grabbing my purple and green poka-dotted bag, I follow the rest of my family to the glass front door. Esme is the one to answer the door. "Hello, everyone!"

"Esme!" Kate and Tanya embrace the small woman as if they were twin girls who haven't seen their mother in a year.

"It's nice to see you again, Esme," Carmen says after Kate and Tanya let go of Esme.

"Where's Carlisle? It's rare to see you two apart." Eleazar enters the house with the two rolling carry-ons that he and Carmen packed.

"I would be up here, Eleazar." Carlisle descends the wooden stairs in a millisecond to welcome his old friend.

While everyone is meeting and greeting, I stand outside, not wanting to go in. This may be the reason why I feel so uncomfortable around them: I'm still new to the group and I haven't made any connections with these people who consider themselves family. Taking a deep breath, I decide to go in and try to enjoy myself.

"Hello Amelia! I'm so glad you could join us." Esme offers me a warm smile and I suddenly feel a lot better.

"I'm glad you invited us. It's nice to come and visit. Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they're out back, probably still in the swimming pool."

"Swimming pool?" Darn, I wish I own a bathing suit.

"Yes, Carlisle finally decided to buy a house that included a swimming pool. Everyone was thrilled of course. You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard 'cannon ball!' this week."

"I can only imagine." I can also only imagine how much fun it is since I don't have the proper attire for swimming.

"Amelia!" Suddenly Alice appears—dripping wet—in a blue vintage styled two-piece. "Come upstairs; I have a swimsuit you can borrow!"

"How did you—" I then remember that I'm not the only talented vampire in this household.

"Edward read your thoughts and told me." She then grabs my hand and pulls me towards the stairs. "Come on! I know just the thing to put you in. You'll look adorable!"

After two hours of swimming, I finally get out of the pool and change back into my sapphire tank top with ruffles on the top, black shorts, and my studded black flats. As I towel-dry my hair, I walk back outside to see Emmet and Jasper playing with foam swords. It is a very funny thing to see, especially when Emmet accidently breaks his sword and Jasper starts chasing him with his.

Everyone on the patio laugh at the show those two are making.

"My uncles sure know how to make themselves look like kids, am I right?" Renesmee walks to my side, her white halter dress swishing around her with every step she made.

I nod. "I'm wondering how their wives are reacting."

We both look over to see Rosalie and Alice laughing uncontrollably.

"Hit him hard, Jasper!" Alice manages through her giggles.

"Come on, Emmet! Show him you're not afraid!" Rosalie and Alice are now clutching their stomachs from all the laughing.

I shift my focus back to Renesmee, and we both giggle.

"So how's Jacob?" I ask as soon as I catch my breath.

"Oh, he's good. He wanted to come out to join us, but he had already made plans with his family. He sends his regards."

"That's too bad. I was actually hoping that he would bring the pack along. I've never seen werewolves before!"

"Technically, they're shape-shifters, but they're still pretty cool, and a lot better than werewolves in my opinion."

"I hope I get to see Jacob in wolf form one day! I love wolves!" In fact, I love them so much I refuse to hunt them. I don't care if the area where I hunt is abundant with them, I won't kill them!

"Just don't call him a mutt; he gets pretty ticked off at anyone who referrers him or anyone in his pack as a dog."

"Gotcha."

Since it starts to get dark outside, we move the party to the living room. The room has a black and white themed décor that I personally don't care for.

Taking a seat next to Renesmee, we chat for a few minutes before her dad, Edward, joins us.

"So how's Alaska, Amelia?" He plops down in a chair next to the sofa Renesmee and I share.

"Nice and cold, which is what it usually is year-round."

"You still able to retain the 'vegetarian' lifestyle?"

"It was hard at first, but I have the hang of it. I'm not as easily tempted as you."

"Surprisingly. How are you able to manage it? I can almost compare you to Carlisle."

I have to fight to prevent myself from scowling at him. "You'd be more shocked to know what I have done to result in me no longer being tempted by human blood."

He gets the hint and drops the subject entirely.

At 6:32, there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," says Carlisle.

Renesmee and I were in the middle of a game of SORRY! against Bella and Emmet, so I don't give the interruption much thought. I had just sent one of Bella's pieces back to start when I notice Eleazar leave the room. Once again, I think nothing of it and refocus on the game.

Twenty minutes later, I have half of my pieces home and Emmet is beating me by only one piece. It isn't until after I had to move one of my pieces back three spaces when I realize not only Carlisle and Eleazar are absent, but so is Carmen. Okay, now I need to know what's up.

"I forfeit," I tell them as I get up and walk out of the room. I can hear Emmet's cheering, since now there is no chance he's going to lose. No matter, I'll just beat him the next round.

Searching the house, I try to find out where Eleazar, Carmen, and Carlisle have disappeared to. After five minutes of looking on the bottom floor, I climb the stairs to the top floor to find a light seeping though a cracked door at the end of the hall. Creeping through the hall, I carefully press myself against the wall next to the door and listen for voices.

"I can't believe this!" That is definitely Eleazar, and he sounds furious. "I'm offended that they still think of me as one of their own."

"Eleazar, please calm down." Carmen; she sounds more worried than angry.

"How can I, Carmen?"

"Please, Eleazar, listen to Carmen and just calm down." Carlisle; he sounds calm and collected, but somehow I can tell he is still bothered by something.

I hear Eleazar take a deep breath and blow it out slowly. "Alright. I'm better."

Carlisle: "Good. Now can you tell me why you're so upset by this? You only have to go for a few days and after that you can return home and never have to be bothered by them again. I'm sure it's frustrating that they demanded you come to them, but there's nothing you can do about it."

Eleazar: "I know. That's not what I'm worried about."

Carlisle: "Then what's bothering you?"

Eleazar: "In the letter, they say they want not only my presence, but Carmen's and…Amelia's."

I had figured out who they were talking about already, and hearing that they want me to come along with Carmen and Eleazar makes me quake with fear.

Carmen: "They asked for her specifically?"

Eleazar: "No, but they say they heard a rumor that there was a new addition to the Denali coven, and Aro wishes to meet her."

Carmen: "Oh dear…"

Carlisle: "You said that there was something special about Amelia that you didn't want anyone to know about. I'm guessing this is the reason you don't want her to go."

Eleazar: "Maybe I can write back, tell them that since this event is for Volturi members—past and present—that Amelia won't feel comfortable there."

I can practically see Carlisle shaking his head. "They don't particularly care how someone feels about something; they'll still demand her presence."

Eleazar: "I know. It was just a small, foolish hope."

There is nothing but silence for a long time. Feeling this is my only chance for escape, I'm about to run down the hall when Carlisle calls out, "Amelia, you may come in now."

Now that my cover is blown, I turn around and enter the room. Carmen looks at me, shocked, while Eleazar is too lost in his own thoughts to react to my sudden appearance. After a moment, Eleazar snaps out of his thoughts and looks at me.

"Okay, we _may_ be able to get through this without your power being exposed, but you're going to have to do as I say, all right?"

I nod. I don't want to be forced to join the Volturi. Not only would I not be able to see Eleazar or Carmen again, but I would have to start killing again. Faces of dead corpses flash through my mind, and suddenly I begin to quiver. Carmen quickly comes over to comfort me.

"You'll be okay, dear," she tells me. "We're going to do everything in our capability to get you through this."

I hope we can get through this. If not, I have a grim future ahead of me.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_I'm going under  
>Drowning in you<br>I'm falling forever_

_**I've got to break through  
>I'm going under<strong>__"_

_-"Going Under" by Evanescence_

After we got home from the Cullens', Eleazar, Carmen, and I packed and were escorted to the airport by the rest of our family. I hugged each one of them tightly, afraid of letting go. I hope with all my heart that Eleazar's plan will work, but I still have my doubts since I typically don't have the best luck. We got on the plane to Italy, and now we only have four hours till we land. I try to listen to music to help get my mind off things, but it doesn't work.

I didn't want to step off the plane because that would mean we were in Italy, and if we were in Italy, then we were near the Volturi, and if we were near the Volturi, that means we were that much closer to Aro, and if we were that much closer to Aro and his mind reading ability…

_Stop it! Do you want another episode, while on a plane, with HUMANS around you!_

Thinking quickly, I turn up my iPod to the maximum volume that would have shattered a human's eardrums. Then I scroll through my songs and select a Breaking Benjamin song. When I hear Ben Burnley's voice come on, I immediately relax.

Rock music tends to have that effect on me, which is why more than half of my music is different styles of rock. I assume it's because these bands are able to express their emotions in a way I could never do. I mean, I know how to play an instrument, but it's not a guitar or bass or drums. It's the piano—courtesy of Edward's teaching, and Eleazar and Carmen's refusal to get me a bass guitar. I don't hate the piano, but I believe I'm not able to fully express all the emotions I feel. At least that's my opinion anyway.

Pulling my backpack onto my lap, I get out Jane Eyre and in a few minutes I lose myself in Jane's world.

The plane lands at a small airport at around three in the morning. The sky is pitch black, which is perfect for us because then we won't light up like disco balls. Actually, I kind of want to do that to see the looks on people's faces. Of course, Eleazar would never let that happen.

After we grab our luggage, we hale a cab and have him drive us to Volterra. The ride there is deadly quiet. Uncomfortable with the silence, I put my red headphones back over my ears and select a Flyleaf song. Ten songs later, we arrive at our destination. Eleazar pays the man and tips him generously before he drives off into the night.

Just then, two shadows separate themselves from the night and come towards us. Moving into a stance, I prepare myself in case they try to attack us.

"Eleazar, how nice to see you again." The man who speaks sounds polite and formal. I probably would have assumed him to be a gentleman if I didn't know any better.

Eleazar gives a stiff nod. "Demetri. Felix."

"What? Six years since we've seen each other and this is how you greet us?" A taller, bulkier man questions.

Eleazar doesn't respond to his question. Remembering the information Eleazar had given me about the guards, I assume that the one who recently spoke is Felix, and the polite man is Demetri.

"Follow us, and we'll take you to Aro. You can leave your things in the lobby and our maids will take care of them," Demetri informs us. He and Felix then turn on their heels and walk back towards the shadows. We have no choice but to follow.

"Eleazar! Carmen! It is so wonderful to see you again!" Aro is exactly as Eleazar described him. Milky red eyes; raven black hair that touches his shoulders; and pale, thin-looking skin. This guy creeps me out already.

On our way to the throne room, I had made sure to make note of each possible exit and of every guard that crossed our paths. I need to be certain that if anything goes wrong, we can get out of here alive. Even as I stand here with Eleazar and Carmen by my side, my body is tense and ready to snap into action.

"And this must be the newest member of the Denali coven!" Now his attention is on me, and he smiles like a kid in a toy store. Creep.

Eleazar introduces me. "This is Amelia Woodrow. She has been with us for a year now."

"Amelia! Such a beautiful name!" Then his eyes turn curious. "Woodrow? By any chance is that your human last name?"

"Yes."

"My, it's unusual for a vampire to retain his or her full human name. Usually they only keep the first name. May I ask why you still use your last name?"

I don't respond.

"He asked you a question," hisses a girlish voice. I look to my right and see a petite girl around my age dressed in the same dark, formal clothing as everyone other Volturi guard. Rose colored eyes, blonde hair pinned into a bun, pale skin, and a threatening look on her face. Yep, definitely Jane.

I'm not scared of her, but I decide to be polite and respond to Aro's question.

"I like my name, and I really don't see the point in changing something I like."

"Makes sense. And may I ask, what's your physical age? Eighteen?"

"I'm actually fifteen; my height makes me seem older."

"And you've been a vampire for how long?"

"Four years."

"Ineresting..."

At that moment, the doors behind us open, saving me from more questions. I don't turn around to see who it is because I already assume it is a guard. I'm right.

He passes Eleazar and climbs up the platform to whisper something to Aro. Aro listens closely and his childish smile grows wider with every word the guard said. It must be good news—for Aro, I mean.

"Well done! I knew I could count on you, Alec."

"Thank you, Master." He bows to Aro and when he turns around, I finally get a good look at the infamous Alec. Like any other vampire, he's incredibly attractive. He has chocolate brown hair that falls perfectly over his forehead, is about five foot ten, and lips that aren't quiet as full as his sister's. He has the same pale skin as any other vampire, and his ruby eyes tell which diet he prefers.

"It is nice to see you again, Eleazar, Carmen." He shifts his gaze to me. "I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met before."

I open my mouth to speak, but Aro beats me to it. "Her name is Amelia Woodrow. She is the newest member of the Denali Coven."

He smiles politely to me. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I respond with a forced, yet just as polite smile. "It's nice to meet you too."

He gives me a smug smile before going over to take his place next to his sister. Good thing too; I thought the poor girl looked rather lonely standing by herself.

"Well I guess we're finished with the introductions. Demetri, will you please show our guests to their rooms?"

Demetri bows to him. "Of course, Master."

We follow him out of the room, but not before I take a quick look behind me. Aro's gaze had follows us as we cross the room to leave, but I can tell they are mainly trained on me. When he sees me looking back, he offers a polite smile before looking away.

He's still curious about me. Eleazar had warned me that Aro is usually fascinated by new vampires, especially if there's the possibility of him or her having a supernatural talent. In other words, he thinks there's something unique about me. I have to be more careful than I have ever been before if I'm going to keep my gift a secret.

* * *

><p><em>I really like this story, maybe a little more than my first story because this character is a little more interesting.<em>

_Well, nevermind about me. What do you all think? Please leave me a review giving me your opinion (and please be nice about it if you have some criticism for me)._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you all will continue reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Q&A_**

**_neverletugo_**_: **Q:** whats amelia's power?_

_**A:** That's for me to know and for you all to find out. ;) _

**_Arianmaiden: __Q: _**_W__hat exactly is her talent? I mean, I get that it's death overall, but how does she use it?_

**_A: _**_I'm assuming you got that from the summary. Allow me to clarify._

_When Amelia was talking to Alec in the summary (which is dialoge that will reappear later on, just to let everyone know) she was actually explaining to him why she thinks she was more deadly than him and Jane. People who see Jane or Alec have the _possibility_ of dying. When people saw Amelia, though, there was no doubt that they're going to die. Her power isn't death-that's all I'm going to say. _

_Sorry for any confusion._

**_End of Q&A_**

_**Note:** Sadly, I may not be able to update as regularly as I would like because classes are starting again for me. Some days I'm able to write, some I can only write at night, others I can't write at all. Please be patient if I don't update regularly. Thank you._

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"_And I won't cry for yesterday  
>there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find<br>And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world  
><em>_**I will learn to survive**__"_

_-"Ordinary World" cover by Red_

My room is down the hall from Eleazar and Carmen's. It's pretty much as I expect it to be: lavished and luxurious. About twice the size of my room back home, the room has walls painted a beautiful lavender shade and the floor was made of gleaming white marble.

There is a white sectional sofa positioned in front of a forty inch screen TV that Demetri told me had unlimited channels for me to watch. In front of the sofa is a glass table with carvings on the metal body of it. Two large dark oak bookcases with books that must date back two centuries line the wall opposite of the flat screen. A wooden dresser and wardrobe offer me a place to put my things, and there is a door that leads to the bathroom. Incredibly detailed paintings of Italian landscapes decorate the walls and a crystal vase with white, pink, and red roses is placed on the glass table.

As I begin unpacking, I remind myself that we are only here for a week at the most. I can get through this. Now I just need to believe it. After all of my clothes are put away, I get out my colored pencils and sketchbook and start doing a still-life of the vase full of roses.

I am about to start shading in the red roses when I hear a knock on the door. In a split second, I open the door to find Eleazar standing there.

"Do you like your room?" He asks me uncomfortably.

"Yes, it's very nice. How's yours?"

"About as lavished as yours." Then he blurts out, "Does it make you uncomfortable that we're all not in the same room?"

I don't even blink when I respond. "Not really. I may be worried about the Volturi guards attacking us, but I know enough of you and Carmen to understand you guys can defend yourselves with out my help. You know that I can take care of myself too if I'm away from you."

Eleazar scratches his head, embarrassed. "You're right. I forget that sometimes."

I smile. "It's alright. Plus I can just come to your room if I don't want to be alone."

"True." We're both quiet for a moment. "I was just about to show Carmen around the city. Thankfully it's a cloudy day, so we are allowed to step outside. Do you want to come with us?"

I think about it for a moment. "I'll come out with you, but do you mind of I did some exploring on my own?"

Eleazar smiles. "Not at all. Just be careful, all right?"

"I promise. Just give me a minute, okay?"

He agrees and leaves me to change. I decide to go with a sea green knitted racerback top with leather straps, dark bootleg jeans, and my violet converse. Quickly, I run a brush though my hair and grab my cherry red backpack as well as a jacket in case the sun decides to make an appearance.

When I come out, I see Eleazar and Carmen outside their door. We walk out of the Volturi castle after we informed one of the guards where we are going. About thirty minutes later, I am wondering alone on the streets of Volterra. The reason I decide to walk around alone is to give Carmen and Eleazar some alone time, for I feel that they never seem to get any personal time with each other.

While on my own, I look through several shops and boutiques; I got some good deals on a few small items. After an hour, I decide to sit down at the water fountain and sketch the clock tower. As I'm beginning on the face of the clock, I sense someone behind me. Searching the area around me, I spot the reason for my uneasiness.

Surprisingly, he is wearing regular clothing and looks almost like a regular teenager. Except I know of no teenager with bright, red-violet eyes.

I motion for him to come over to me.

"I'm surprised to find you out here, Alec. And in human clothes, no less."

"Don't think I look like this because I like pretending to be a dumb teenager," he says, another smug smile stretching across his face. "Aro just wants to make sure you don't cause any mischief while in the city."

Offended, I ask, "Is there anyone following Carmen and Eleazar?"

"No, Aro trusts Eleazar."

_Why do I suddenly want to hurt this guy?_

"So you're going to continue to follow me even though your cover's been blown."

"Pretty much."

Rolling my eyes, I refocus my attention on my drawing. "Well then you're going to get pretty bored cuz' right now I want to finish my sketch."

"Trust me when I say that watching you draw isn't the most boring thing I ever had to do." Alec takes a seat next to me.

I don't take my eyes off of the page. After completing the clock's face and the roof of the tower, I'm about to start on the brick details when Alec says, "You seem very relaxed around me compared to most vampires."

Shading in a couple of bricks, I explain to him, "We're in public, so the last thing you want to do is attract attention by killing me. Also, I'm not that scared of you."

Finally, I gaze at him, and see that he has a fascinated look on his face. "I would say you're very clever, but you must be very stupid to not be scared of me."

Narrowing my eyes, I tell him, "Stupidity has nothing to do with it. And just because I'm not scared of you doesn't mean I don't think of you as a threat."

A grin spreads slowly across his face. "Oh, so I _am_ a threat to you."

I have to bite my lip to prevent myself from hissing at him. "I view everyone I don't know as a threat; don't let it go to your head."

Snapping my sketchbook closed and putting it away, I hitch my pack over my shoulders and begin walking back to the castle.

Two hours later, Aro invites us to join him, Marcus, and Caius for the evening. Carmen advises me to dress up a little, so I switch my sea green top with a lacy, white camisole underneath a private school inspired dark purple cardigan, and I put on a pair of black, sparkly ballet flats.

When I meet up with them, Carmen had decided to wear a pink ruffled tank and a white cardigan as well as brown trousers and dark brown heels. Eleazar had chosen a white collared shirt, a black jacket, black trousers, and men's dress shoes. I feel a little underdressed, but oh well.

When we get there, a guard is waiting to escort us in. Inside, the Volturi leaders are sitting in three comfy-looking black armchairs. Like in the throne room, guards stand near the walls, only not as many are here.

We take our seats on a long black leather sofa, and I notice that there are also three wooden desks behind the leaders, and that instead of wallpaper or paint, red velvet curtains cover the walls around us.

"I'm so glad you three could come tonight." Aro puts another big grin on his face.

"Like you have much of a choice." Caius, you've just read my mind.

Aro ignores him and begins filling Eleazar in on some of the things that have occurred during his absence. While Aro rambles on about two-hundred years worth of accomplishments for the Volturi, I let my eyes wonder around the room.

Ten guards on either wall, five behind the couch I'm sitting on. No windows. The double doors we just came through were made of cherry wood and they had gilded doorknobs on them. There's a large painting over one of the desks in the back. It looks identical to the painting that I have seen in Carlisle's office.

"Amelia, what's caught your eye, dear?" I snap to attention after hearing Aro say my name.

"Oh, that painting behind you looks just like the painting Carlisle has in his house."

"Ah! It is a replica of the one we've sent him. I think it's rather nice, don't you think?"

"It is."

Aro continues to smile at me. Shifting uncomfortably, I try to figure out what he's thinking, but I find it next to impossible.

"Amelia, what was your life like before you found the Denali coven?"

Whoa. Where did that come from? _Why am I so surprised? I should have known he was going to ask that eventually._

"It wasn't…good."

"If you don't mind," Aro raises his hand, "I'd like to see it for myself."

Immediately, I shake my head. "I'd rather keep that part of my life private, if you don't mind. Like I said, it wasn't good."

Frowning, Aro drops his hand and leans back in his chair. "I suppose I can't force you to reveal that to me. Maybe you'll eventually let me have a look."

"Maybe," I agree.

"Don't take it personally, Master," a familiar voice says, "She told me herself that she sees everyone she doesn't know as a threat."

_Alec! Shut up!_

He and Jane stroll in and take their place beside their masters. Alec dressed more formally than Eleazar, wearing a dark charcoal suit with a crisp white shirt and a deep crimson tie. Jane is wearing a stormy grey dress with a long sleeved black shrug and black flats, looking almost like a gothic ballerina.

Alec touches Aro's hand, sharing our conversation from earlier. "Interesting. You must have had an unbearable life to behave like that."

"It wasn't good." Now I'm starting to sound like a broken record.

"You must have been a good fighter in order to have survived it."

"I'm a good fighter." I had to be; otherwise I would be ash right now.

"Perhaps you won't mind demonstrating some of your fighting skills?" I'm about to tell him I can't when he adds, "We don't have to do it now. What about tomorrow afternoon?"

I look at Eleazar, silently asking him what I should do. His eyes tell me there is probably no way around this.

I force a polite smile on my face. "I'd be happy to show you my fighting techniques, Aro. May I ask, though, that you be fair and chose an opponent that doesn't have too great of an advantage over me; I don't want to get beaten into smithereens."

Aro thinks about it for a moment. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm afraid most of the vampires here have supernatural gifts."

"As long as things are kept fair, I don't mind who you pick."

"Excellent! So tomorrow it is!"

Fighting is the second to best thing I can do besides thinking up new ways to use my gift. I've taken down men twice my size and just as powerful _without_ the use of my ability. I should be nonchalant about my 'demonstrational' fight tomorrow.

_Then why am I so worried? _

* * *

><p><em>Sort of a cliffhanger, sort of not. Oh well.<em>

_So how was it? Was there something you liked about it? Something you didn't like about it? _

_Feel free to leave a review telling me what you think (if you're leaving creative criticism, PLEASE be polite about it)._

_Thank you for reading/reviewing!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Q&A_**

**_unknowingly'inlove: _**

**_Q:_** I'm so excited to know what her power is; when are you gonna reveal it?

**_A: _**_Actually...this chapter is when it is revealed._

**_Arianmaiden: _**

**_Q: _**Can you tell me who she falls in love with?

_**A: **It's Alec, basically. You'll know why as the story goes on._

**_End of Q&A_**

**_Note_**_: Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the lovely comments you guys left me (they really make my day)! And thanks for reading my story! Enough chit-chat, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"_There is no rope  
>You're running out of time<br>So where will you go  
><em>_**When I will murder your soul**__"_

_-"Murder" by Within Temptation_

With a brush in hand, I pull my long, dark hair into a high ponytail to prevent my opponent from pulling it all out. It has come time for me to show Aro my fighting skills in the throne room. That way everyone can observe the show I'll put on. Unfortunately for the Volturi, I'm not going to be the one who gets pummeled.

Now ready, I step out of my room and start walking towards the throne room. My worries have long sense dissipated as it neared the time of the brawl. First rule of combat: never let your rival sense any weaknesses—it gives them the confidence they need to beat you.

Opening the large ornate doors, I enter the throne room with the same confidence and composure I have come to possess from experience. All eyes are on me, and there's no turning back.

Aro smiles like he has been expecting me, Marcus looks at me with mild interest, and Caius grins sadistically, as though I'll be burning after this is done. Eleazar and Carmen stand beside the platform with worried and pained expressions on their faces. Hopefully I can end this quick so they don't have to suffer too much.

"I see you're ready to give us a demonstration, Amelia," observes Aro.

My tone is cool and leveled. "I don't usually dress in all black for any other reason." I had decided to wear my combat boots, Bermuda shorts, and t-neck tee for this occasion, and every item is pure black. "Have you found me a partner?"

"Indeed I have!" Aro motions a tall, bulky man with pale blonde hair to come stand in front of him. "This is one of my strongest guards, Pluto. Just fair warning: he may not posses a supernatural talent, but his strength and speed pass that of an ordinary vampire."

Smiling smugly, I say, "Sounds like a challenge."

Pluto chuckles. "If you want, I could go easy on you. Don't want that pretty face to get broken, would we?"

My smug smile quickly turns into a scowl. In one quick motion, I slap him—hard. "Insult me like that again and I'll make that feel like a pinch in comparison to what I'll do to you."

He covers the cheek I slapped and shoots me daggers.

_This is going to be fun!_

"You're going to regret doing that."

"You wish."

We watch each other's eyes burn with the desire to destroy the other when Aro proclaims, "You two may begin at any moment, Amelia!"

Breaking away, I walk to one side of the room while Pluto takes his place opposite of me. My eyes reconnect with Pluto's, and they'll stay with his until the end. Second rule of combat: never take your eyes off your enemy.

"Ready…" Aro waits to give the signal. "Begin!"

In a flash, Pluto and I are racing towards each other, wanting to rip the other's limbs off. Closing in on him, I drop down to the ground and slide right under him to avoid his strong grasp. He whips around, anger and determination—a deadly combination—fuels the fire in his eyes. He charges at me full speed. Unfortunately, he is too fast for me and propels me towards the wall. I immediately do a back flip and launch myself off the wall to send myself right back at him. He doesn't expect this move and gets a good kick to the face. Stumbling, he clutches the side of his face I crack. Third rule of combat: use your opponent's weaknesses against them. Pluto's weakness, in this case, is over-confidence.

The moment I land on my feet, he comes at me again. I manage to doge his first round of punches, but eventually he makes a blow to my left shoulder. Because of that hit, my left arm will be of no use until my shoulder heals. Pluto, though, is just getting started.

He grabs me by the neck and throws me to the ground, hard. Cracks form on my head and lower back, making me need more time for recovery. Then he picks me up and pins me to the wall with his hand clutching my neck. He smiles victoriously at having me at his mercy.

"You ready to give up, little girl?"

_Far from it, actually. I still have a few moves up my sleeve._

By this time, my shoulder and everything else fully heal, and my left arm is of use again. Covering my hands over his, I snap off his thumb and ring finger. Screaming from the sudden pain, Pluto drops me and I take this moment to my advantage to use my most effective move.

I get him from behind, aiming my hits to his spine to weaken his mobility. When he goes down, I waste no time in picking up his body and hurling him up into the air. I run as fast as I can to one of the walls, jump onto it, and kick myself in the air right above Pluto. When I see his eyes, they express shock and anger, but I can't let myself get too distracted. My final move has to be delivered quickly, because the moment Pluto hits the ground, he's going to get right back up and finish me.

I extend one of my legs out as I do a flip in the air to gather momentum. With every last bit of my strength, I send down my leg to Pluto's stomach for the final blow.

The fourth and most important rule of combat:

Never.

Hesitate.

Pluto is shot down at bullet speed to the ground. I land right next to him, and I can see that he has bad injuries, but he can heal easily from them. But because of those injuries, he couldn't get up, and that makes me the winner of this match.

I look around and I see everyone is stunned into silence. Even Aro looks bewildered. No one had expected a five foot eight vampire girl of four years to ever defeat one of the strongest vampires in the world. To be honest, if it wasn't for his cockiness, I would be the one on the ground right now.

Just then, I hear clapping. Not surprisingly, it is Aro who's clapping. Soon though, everyone in the room begins to clap. Uncomfortable, I try to figure out an excuse for me to leave when Aro starts to speak.

"You are remarkable! Clever, even!" He jumps out of his throne and walks down the platform. "I have never seen a vampire fight so well in all of my life, and that's saying something! Eleazar, Carmen, you have a wonderfully talented vampire! Be proud!"

Eleazar smiles uncomfortably. "Thank you, Aro. And I have always been proud of her." I feel suddenly all warm inside. He's always been proud of me! Oh man I would be crying right now if it weren't for my lack of tears and the audience around me.

"Oh, I would be too, if she was one of my guards."

I freeze. Is he going to try and recruit me then? No, no! It's not supposed to happen like this!

"But even though she isn't, I'm glad that she has people like you to look out for her. Don't take her for granted," Aro finishes, making me breathe a sigh of relief.

"Trust us, we don't," Carmen says, smiling at me.

"I'm so glad," he says, suddenly reaching for Carmen's hands. Time slows. Eleazar—realizing what's about to happen—tries to get Carmen away from Aro. Carmen's attention is focused on me, so she is unaware of Aro's outstretched hands. Too far away to do anything, I watch with horror as Aro takes Carmen's hands in his. "That she has such a good—"

He stops mid sentence. Slowly, his gaze shifts from me, to Carmen and Eleazar, then back to me. The wheels turn in his head, absorbing the secrets Carmen has hidden away in her mind.

Carmen's eyes fill with dismay and sorrow at her ignorant mistake. No matter what, I'll never blame her for what will happen now. She was just proud of me; how was she suppose to know Aro was about to read her mind?

Even with this thought, fear swells in my chest and worry hardens into a lump in my throat. My instincts scream at me to run as fast as I possibly can out of Volterra, but that would mean leaving Eleazar and Carmen behind to suffer at the Volturi's mercy. I can never leave them behind, not after all they've done for me. They made my life worth living, and I _will_ pay them back—even if that means giving up my life for theirs.

"Felix. Santiago." Before I can react, the two guards seize my arms and force me onto my knees. All around me, the guards show reactions of shock, curiosity, and, mostly, satisfaction. I struggle against my captors, but their grips prove too strong.

Fury burns through me as I watch Aro retakes his seat on his throne, grinning like a cat that just caught a mouse. "Looks like you've been keeping something very important from me, Amelia. When were you going to tell me you have a powerful gift?"

"I was hoping never," I growl.

"Well, now you don't have much of a choice. If you cooperate, you'll be release, and we can continue as though none of this ever happened. Now then, what is this amazing gift that you and Eleazar are trying so hard to keep?"

"Why don't you read my or Eleazar's mind and find out?"

"I'd rather hear it from you instead of Eleazar. Also, I don't know what you're power is; what if you use it to harm me while I'm reading your mind?"

Darn it, he's smart.

"Now, please tell me your gift. I don't want to have to force it out of you." Seeing the wicked sparkle in his eyes, I know he lied. He wants me to pay for keeping this from him.

My gaze hardens, telling him he can torture me as he pleases—I'm not disclosing my secret.

"Very well," he says, moving his gaze to Jane, who has been standing right beside her brother, observing the events before her. She smiles cruelly in my direction.

Suddenly, flames ignite inside my body, gradually scorching first my nerves, then my lungs, non-beating heart, and lastly, my mind. As the inner flames begin to singe the inside of my head, I lose reason to not scream.

Once the flames covered my entire body, they disappear, releasing me from the unbarring torture. Panting, I dare to gaze up at Aro, whose cruelty is only beginning.

Not yet satisfied with my pain, he informs me, "It seems as though you need more persuasion, my dear. Maybe Felix and Santiago should try to convince you to listen to reason."

Both at once, the two guards bounding me begin pulling my arms, trying to tear them off. Gritting my teeth, I know I can take it. I can just reattach my arms later if I have to. But then the flames return, once again provoking me to scream.

Yet, through all of that pain, I am able to hear Eleazar's begging. "Amelia! Use your gift! I don't care anymore; just use it! Save yourself!"

That's all I need to hear. Taking a deep breath, I finally summon my power. Instantly, the flames turn cold. The guards stop what they were doing at my sudden silence.

Big mistake.

Gathering up my power, I focus on one particular technique I've developed that will catch them completely off guard. Immediately, cold, icy arm swords appear on my forearms and ram into Santiago's and Felix's chests at the same time.

The room goes perfectly silent. Using this opportunity to my advantage, I swipe the swords through the guards, cutting them nearly in half. Not only do they release me, but they collapse to the ground from their injuries.

They now know what my power is; might as well show them it at its peak. Slowly, I break down the mental walls I built to keep my gift under control, and—taking my time—I walk towards the platform. Ice forms in my footsteps and expands across the floor to the walls, where it climbs up until it covers the ceiling.

Being able to control ice—it's a unique ability, to say the least. After hearing Carlisle's theory about how vampires gain their supernatural powers, I figure my gift resulted from my love of cold weather as a human. Every year, I dreaded it when the weather began to warm up because that meant blazing summer was that much closer, and it was pure torture to the girl who loved ice skating on a pond or the numbness of her cheeks.

It's unusual, yes, but no one can really control what they like and what they don't. Just like people can't always control what happens in their lives; you have to accept it and just move on.

Right now, I have to accept the fact that my secret is out, and I have to face the consequences. Judging by the looks on most of the vampires in the room, I bet they wish they never knew of the power I have. The only ones who didn't give me this look are Jane, Alec, and the leaders.

Jane is trying to keep her face blank, but I can tell in her eyes that she is livid about my exceptional talent, yet at the same time, terrified about what I will do with it now. Alec's poker face is better than his sister's, but I swear I saw something in his eyes—interest? Intrigue? The emotion I saw disappears before I can get a good look.

Marcus simply looks stunned—remarkable considering how bored he usually appears. Caius quivers in his throne, frightened by the sudden change in power. Sitting quietly in his chair, Aro keeps himself composed as I get closer to him. The Volturi members—untouched by the ice—attempt to stop me from getting any closer to their Masters, but Aro stops them with only one small movement of his hand. The guards—against every fiber of their being—obey his command.

He knows I won't kill him. After all, why would I kill the one person that keeps the world from being overrun by vampires? It wouldn't make sense to kill him. A regular vampire would desire to eradicate him after being tortured, but then again I'm not a regular vampire, am I?

Within five feet of the platform, I stop and examine the room. The floor, walls, ceiling, even the columns are covered with slick, glossy ice. No vampires are frozen, but they seemed glued to their spots.

Turning back around, I see a new look of uncertainty on Aro's face. Smiling smugly, I can practically read his mind and know that the all-powerful Volturi are now the ones in check. Satisfied with the turn of events, I have but one question to ask him.

"Scared yet?"

* * *

><p><em>Yes, now the question about what Amelia's power is has finally been answered! But there's still that annoying question about what'll happen now that Aro knows what her gift is...<em>

_Guess you all will have to wait till next time to get that answer (trust me, I can't wait till I put out that chapter!)._

_Anyhow, I actually wanted to wait until Alec fell in love with Amelia before exposing her power, but then I thought that would take too long and everyone would hate me for keeping them in the dark for so long. Yeah, I don't like it when other authors do that to me, so I didn't that it to you guys. _

_So...I guess that's it. Hope you leave me a review telling me what you think! _

_Thanks for reading/reviewing!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning: CRAZINESS!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

"_Breathe your life into me  
>I can feel you<br>I'm falling, falling faster  
>Breathe your life into me<br>I still need you  
><em>_**I'm falling, falling  
>Breathe into me<strong>__"_

_-"Breathe Into Me" by Red_

"I've never seen anything like your talent before. I know a vampire able to control all four elements, but not just one form of an element." Aro tilts his head to the side, as if the new angle could shed some light on this bizarre reveal. "I noticed earlier that you weren't affected by Jane's pain illusion before attacking Felix and Santiago. How is that possible? Jane, dear, did you stop the torture on your own will?"

"Not without your consent, Master." Her eyes blaze at being accused by her beloved Master. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Alec calms her down with a knowing glance and loops his arm around hers in a caring gesture. Anger dissolves from her eyes as she leans onto her brother's shoulder, no longer concerned with her Master's question.

"How did you do it then?" Aro questions me, curiosity getting the best of him. "There's no way you could have used your gift to block Jane's!"

In an even, calm tone, I explain to him, "Being able to control ice is only a part of my talent, but it's the easiest way to explain it. I'm actually able to control the coldness around me, which enables me to make ice appear."

Aro waves off my explanation. "Yes, yes, but that's a physical ability. _How_ can you _block_ a _mental_ ability?"

This causes me to raise an eyebrow. "Think about it. How do you feel chilled without there being a drop in temperature?"

Realization hits him hard. His eyes widen until they were the size of gold balls, and his mouth opens to speak, but he has trouble forming words. "Th-that's impossible! No vampire has ever been able to do that."

Smiling stiffly, I quote, "There's a first time for everything."

He shakes his head, unable to absorb the news. "This is unbelievable. How can a vampire have both a mental_ and _physical ability?" He leans forward in his seat. "You have to be one of the most powerful vampires in history! And as far as I see, you have no weak points, no limits to your talent."

Staring at him dejectedly, I shake my head. "No great power comes without its cost, I can promise you that."

"And what would this cost be, exactly?"

Opening my mouth, I'm about to clarify, but then a familiar feeling starts to set in.

_No, no, no!_

There's no need to illuminate now; he'll know firsthand what the price is for my gift. The ice begins to crack and shatter into unnoticeable pieces as I am no longer able to focus on keeping the room cold enough for it to stay intact. Same goes for my arm swords as they dissolve into the air, as if they never existed. Shaking, I crumble onto the ground in front of the leaders and guards, and groan softly to myself as a black fog consumes the functioning part of my brain, leaving the rest to do as it pleases.

Voices. Panicking, concerned, bewildered voices surround me, but I can't make out who's who, what the words they're saying are. All I know is that everything is going downhill fast, and in only a matter of seconds will I have to surrender myself to the fog.

_It's only temporary…only…temporary…_

Everything is just so funny! The way everyone is looking at me with weirded out faces—ha-ha! So funny!

Ooooooh! That little Janey girl is just so tiny and adorable! But it looks like someone accidently put a frown on her face instead of a smile! Maybe she forgot how to? Poor thing! Maybe I could sing the smiley song and she'll remember how to smile! But what are the lyrics? Wait, are there even any lyrics? Probably not!

Ha-ha-ha!

"Amelia…"

Who was that? Oh, duh! Carmen! He-he I can't believe I didn't realize it's her!

"Yes, Carmela!" Spinning around to face her, I have trouble concentrating on her pretty face and not the wall behind her or Eleazar.

"Amelia, let's take you back to your room. We could draw some nice pictures or play a few games."

Shaking my head back and forth, I tell her that I want to go outside instead; it's drafty and boring in here!

"We can't right now. We need to wait for the sun to set before we can walk outside."

"But I _want_ to see myself all sparkly and pretty!" Spreading out my arms, I do a little twirl while saying, "I want to pretend that I'm a big diamond in a display case and have people look at me with wonder!"

Carmen and Eleazar share a look.

_I'm bored._

Like a ballerina, I continue spinning on my right foot, and sing _Lights _by Ellie Goulding. I don't remember all of the lyrics, so I just make some up as I go along.

"Stop that annoying singing, you pest!"

I pause during a twirl and point at the pale blonde dude. "Only if you quit being such a meanie! You're not suppose to call people names!"

"What are you? Five?" he retorts, but I ignore him. He needs to stop being such a meanie pants.

"Eleazar…Carmen…" Creeper says slowly, "What's going on? Why is Amelia acting this way?"

Shaking his head, Eleazar tells him, "I'll explain it later. Right now, can you please help us get Amelia back to her room?"

Creeper nods. He opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt him. "Hey, can I go outside?"

Shifting his milky gaze to me, he shakes his head. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to go out at this moment, dear."

Tapping a finger against my chin, I try to think about a way to go outside. Then it dawns on me. "Ooooh! You won't let me go because I need a guard to watch me like yesterday, right?"

Again, Creeper opens his mouth to comment, but I don't let him. "I am right! Why didn't you just say so before?"

In a millisecond, I grab Alec and tell him, "Come on! I wanna go outside!"

Surprise fills his eyes, and I'm sure he's about to protest when I begin dragging him out of the room. People keep getting in my way! Finally, I just decide to freeze them so I could go past them and out the door.

Running through the halls, I still maintain my grip on Alecy's arm. He shouts things at me, but I ignore him. I just want to see myself sparkle, is that too much to ask?

Five, maybe ten—I don't know!—minutes later, I'm still nowhere near the doors that lead outside, and finally I stop running. Facing Alec, I ask him, "Hey, do you know where the exit is?"

He blinks a couple times, confused. "Uh, yes; I do. But I'm not telling you where it is."

Pouting, I ask him why not.

Examining me, he answers, very slowly, "It's sunny. And there are humans outside. If we go outside and start—as you put it—'sparkling', we'll attract attention to ourselves and that'll expose us."

"He-he-he! What's so wrong about that?"

"We don't want to expose ourselves. The vampire race is meant to be kept a secret for our benefit."

I cock my head to the side. "You're no fun!"

He narrows his eyes at me. "What's with you? One moment you're collected, the next you're on the ground, shaking, then you start acting like this!"

My gaze switch from him to the elegant paintings and tapestries on the walls.

"Hey!" His hand moves to my chin, and turns my eyes back on his. "Focus. Tell me why you're like this!"

A wicked grin stretches across my face. "Nothing comes without a price..."

Instantly, he understands. His body slackens for a moment under this newly acquired information, but promptly stiffens and his lips tighten into a thin line.

"How long are you going to be like this?"

I don't respond.

"How long are you going to be like _this_?"

Playfully, I say, "I don't hear a 'please'."

Irritation sets in again for him. "_Please_ tell me how long you're going to be like this?"

"Ohh…it all depends really. Sometimes it's an hour, but I do remember Eleazar saying the longest I've gone crazy was five hours."

"Dang it. And you froze Demetri while trying to get me out of the throne room, so no one will know where we are. Looks like I have to keep you stable until it wears off."

Laughing, I let go of him and begin to walk off, but he snatches my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside."

"You're still on that?"

"It hasn't left my mind!"

"WHAT MIND?"

He-he, he's funny. A bit of a stiff, but funny. I wonder if he ever thought of stand up comedy. Probably not since Janey doesn't know how to smile.

"You're not going anywhere."

"You can't make me!" I try to rip my arm out of his grip, but he pulls me back into his hold.

"Sure about that?" Suddenly, I can't feel my legs, and I collapse into him.

_Why can't I move? Why can't I move? Someone help me!_

"I can't move my legs." Shaking, I look up at Alec, who is now holding me on his lap.

"I know. I took away your sense of touch from your legs so you can't move. Now that I think about it, I should take away all of your senses until your sanity returns for not only your safety, but for everyone else as well."

My already wide eyes grow wider. "No! No! Please!" Taking his shirt in my fists, I look into his ruby eyes and tell him, "Please, don't let me be alone!"

His eyebrows scrunch together in puzzlement, but his hard gaze doesn't soften. "What do you mean?"

"I know about your power," I begin. "I know that when you use it on people, they are basically trapped in their minds without any connection to the outside world. I don't wanna be alone there; don't make me be alone there, please!"

"Why?"

Tightening my grip on his shirt, I hurriedly confess, "I'm scared of being abandoned."

For a long moment, he doesn't say anything. He seems to have been in some other world as he lost himself in his thoughts. Sobbing a little, I worry that he'll just take away my senses anyway and leave me in my thoughts.

Gently, he tightens his hold on me, and whispers, "You won't be alone. I'll stay by your side while your senses are taken away. It'll only be temporary. As soon as I know you won't do any harm, I'll give you your senses back."

Calm settles over me—knowing this piece of information, I can handle succumbing to Alec's gift for a while.

"You promise?" I have to make sure. I only want to make sure he's not lying.

"Promise." His eyes are soft, kind even. In his arms, I feel safer than I have ever felt before in my life.

"Okay then." As all feeling, sound, smell, taste, and sight slip away from me, I keep my eyes on Alec's, wondering why I've never realized how compassionate he really was.

* * *

><p><em>So what fo you all think? <em>

_Hehe, Amelia can get pretty crazy, can't she? But I have to admit, it's pretty darn funny._

_Also I just listened to this song by Valora called "Extreme", and I think it fits Amelia perfectly! But that's just my opinion._

_Hope you leave me a review! Those things pretty much make my day! Thanks for reading and everything!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the wait guys. I think I'm suffering from writer's block. (CURSE YOU LACK OF INSPIRATION!)_

_Anyway, enough about my troubles. Let's focus on Amelia's instead!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

"_I cried out with no reply  
>And I can't feel You by my side<br>So I'll hold tight to what I know  
><em>_**You're here and I'm never alone**__"_

_-"Never Alone" by Barlow Girl_

The moment my senses are returned to me, my eyes fly open. The room I'm in isn't the one given to me: it's smaller, yet just as lavish as mine.

The paint on the walls reminds me of newly-bloomed blue bellflowers, and the limestone tiles gleam underneath the dangling light fixtures. One of the walls is just a long cherry wood bookshelf with books running from one end of the shelf to the other.

Running my hand along the plushy, light grey fabric of the loveseat I lay on, I wonder whose room I'm in.

"You alright?"

Startled, I whip around to see Alec sitting comfortably in a pearl grey ornate chair. I was expecting a smirk to be plastered across his face, but instead I find him…concerned? What have I woken up to?

"Yeah, I'm fine. What…How bad was it?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Not at the moment. The memories from those episodes will come to me in a few minutes; it takes my mind a little bit to get things in order. But can you please tell me how bad it was? I can't wait to remember the horrible details."

After a moment, he shrugs. "It was a surprise, I'll admit, but thankfully I could keep you from causing any damage."

"Good. I remember once I chopped down eleven trees during an episode."

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought they were pretty and I wanted to take them home with me." We both laugh merrily at the memory.

Just then, the tall doorframe creeks open, and Jane steps into the room. Her face shows no emotion as she directs her gaze towards Alec. "Aro wished for me to see how everything is going on in here."

"Everything's all right, Jane."

She nods. "Very good."

Astonishingly, instead of turning to leave, she asks me, "How are you feeling?"

Shocked, I answer, "Fine, thanks for asking."

She nods again. "I'm glad to hear that."

She sounds sincere, and for a split second, her eyes soften and there is a hint of a smile coming on. Just as quickly, all signs of care are whipped off, and she regains her poker face.

"I'll be off then." Without another word, she disappears into the hall. I must have stared at the door a good five minutes before I processed what just happened.

"That was…unexpected," I say, looking back at Alec.

He shakes his head, disagreeing with me. "Not really. Jane may not show anything besides resentment to most of the vampires we see, but she actually does care; she's just not a people person."

"Oh. I never knew that." _Or even thought that was possible._

Alec cringes. "I may have told her something that you said during your insanity period."

His confession at first confuses me, but I quickly take on the defensive. "What did you tell her?"

He shifts his gaze away from me. Swinging my feet to the ground, I ask him again, "_What_ did you tell her?"

When I'm answered with more silence, I consider attacking and pinning him to the ground, but at that moment, Alec finally responds.

"I told her that you were afraid of abandonment, just like us."

In a flash, the memories flicker through my mind: asking Aro if I could go outside, freezing two-thirds of the Volturi, running through the halls with Alec, our disagreement, and finally, the moment of weakness when I confessed to Alec one of my Achilles' heels. Shame hisses at me to run away from my mistake, but then I remember what Alec said.

_I told her that you were afraid of abandonment, just like us. Just like us. Just…like…us._

"Wait. You're afraid of being alone too?"

An amused look spreads across his face. "You didn't think you were the _only _vampire that has something to fear, did you?"

After a slight hesitation, I shake my head 'no'.

"I thought so." After a moment, Alec continues. "When I told Jane, she immediately sympathized with you. It's not everyday when we meet someone who's similar to us."

Upon hearing that statement, I narrow my eyes. "What makes you think I'm anything like you?"

He smiles. "For starters, we share the same fear. Add that to the fact that you have an incredibly powerful gift and are—therefore—feared, we're more alike than anyone else in the vampire world."

"But I don't like scaring people."

"Then why did you say 'Scared yet' when you showed us your gift?"

Dang it, he got me. Even though I hate admitting it, the three of us did have a lot of things in common. Still, there are characteristics that keep us from being known as the Witch Triplets.

"I'll admit that we are similar, but there are still differences between us."

"Oh, I'm not saying there aren't any; just that there are more things we share besides the same species."

There is a long pause.

Having enough of Alec, I get up from the loveseat and move towards the door. "I'll be going now."

Suddenly, Alec appears in front of me, blocking the exit. "You can't leave."

Crossing my arms, I ask, "Why not?"

"After the display you've put on, Aro and the rest of the Volturi are debating whether or not if you're a threat to our secrecy. Eleazar and Carmen are with them right now, defending you, but during the mean time you have to be kept under surveillance. There are two guards standing outside my door, and I am basically the only one that can keep you under control, so I have to be the one to watch you."

I can feel my body numb from the unexpected turn of events. They think that just because I tend to go nuts sometimes after using my power that I'm unable to keep our existence a secret. For crying out loud, I don't even use my power in public! The only time I've been using my gift the past year was out in the deepest part of the woods of Denali. This was the only exception!

"But I've never been near people during my spells! I'm no more of a threat to expose us than a nomad vampire!"

Alec's lips thin into a straight line as he tries to calmly explain. "Still, we've never encountered a vampire like you before; we're just trying to make sure that there are no risks involved, that's all."

Shaking my head, I plop down onto a footrest and cover my face with my hands. "I can't believe this is happening."

I know that if they find me a threat, they'll be forced to kill me. There are a number of things that could indict me: my power, my craziness, my attack on the Volturi. All I can hope for is that they use Alec during my execution.

"All of this because they're_ scared_ of me. If I wanted to destroy the Voltrui, they would have been dead."

The footrest topples over, and suddenly I'm pinned to the ground. I try to break from Alec's hold, but he is much stronger than me.

"Don't you ever speak that way about us again, do you hear me?" Alec growls at me.

Instead of being frightened by Alec's threat, I become more irritated by him thinking he can control me so easily. "I'm only stating the facts, Alec. Sorry that you can't handle the thought of your coven not being as invincible as you would like them to be."

"And maybe you're not as invincible as you would like yourself to think you are." His hand grabs my neck. "Admit it; you're scared too."

Frustration raises to its climax, making me say things that I have not properly thought all the way through.

"I think we've already discussed that topic, Alec dear. Don't you remember? We have the same fear, but do you know what the main difference is between us?You_ have_ someone who loves you, and understands everything you've been through in your life. Meanwhile, the only friend I had who understood me and loved me that way is _dead_. Do you hear me? _Dead_!"

After a long moment, Alec slowly gets off of me, allowing me to sit up. I don't look at him in the eye as I try to collect myself. I'm not at the point of tears, but I'm pretty messed up. Two confessions to the same person in one day. Alec's making a whole lot more progress than Eleazar and Carmen did in five months.

"I'm sorry, Amelia," Alec whispers.

Unable to meet his gaze, I start picking at a thread on my Bermuda shorts. All I want to do now is go back to my room, change into a more colorful outfit, and curl up on the couch to wallow in my self-pity. But of course, I can't do that without Alec and two other guards following me.

I'm beginning to show cracks in my hard shell, and I'm showing them to the wrong person. He'll use my weakest points to his advantage, I just know it.

Then why can't I stop telling him things?

I'm messed up, that's why.

"Um, can we go back to my room?" Finally, I meet Alec's gaze, and instead of finding pity, I see his emotionless mask.

"Sure." He gets up and walks over to the door. After a few minutes of conversation with the guards outside, he comes back in and motions for me to follow. I do as he says, and we begin walking down the halls to my room. The two guards flanking us are unfamiliar to me. One is about six-feet tall, has very sharp features, and short red hair. The other one is about the same height, a little bulkier, and has raven black hair that reaches to his chin.

The two guards take their positions on either side of my door while Alec and I go inside. After grabbing some clothes, I go into the bathroom to change. I change into my comfy grey baggy top with colorful Native American designs on the front and a pair of purple shorts.

When I reemerge, I find Alec on the couch watching TV. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the sofa, I flip my sketch book back open and finish up my still-life of the flowers. After completing that, I go back to the clock tower, and attempt to finish that based on memory.

Every so often, I glance at Alec, who is absorbed in a soccer match between Brazil and the U.S. He's doing exactly what I wanted him to do—give me some space. Usually whenever I have a freak-out, I get bombarded with concerned questions and meant-to-be-comforting hugs. But not Alec. He doesn't say anything to me. I understand that it could be because he couldn't care less about what I'm feeling, but deep down, I sense that he may actually get that I need some space after what just happened.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I go back to my clock tower drawing.

_No way; I'm not getting my hopes up. _

Two hours later, Eleazar and Carmen come into my room. Both of their faces look grave as they ask Alec if they could be alone for a few minutes with me. Nodding, Alec turns off the TV and walks out the door into the hall, but not before saying, "You got five minutes."

When he is gone, Carmen rushes over to me and smolders me in a hug. "Oh, Amelia! I was so worried!"

"I know." Wrapping my arms around her, I tell her, "I'm so sorry; I should have been more careful."

"Never mind about that now," Eleazar responds in a solemn voice. "We have more important things to worry about."

When Carmen pulls out of the hug, she shows me how worried and concerned she is. Whatever the news is, it is far from good.

"We have been talking to Aro, Marcus, and Caius about what happened. Of course, Caius was convinced that you needed to be eliminated, but thankfully Aro and Marcus were more reasonable. They've agreed to give you a chance to show you can control yourself."

I can tell that there is more, but Eleazar stops there. "But…?"

He sighs. "But you may have to stay a month if they think that they need more time to determine whether or not you aren't a threat. If you go the rest of this week without arousing any suspicion, you can come home with us and they won't question you about it again.

"Although if they find you are a threat to exposing us…" An unsettling silence fills the room. Quickly, Eleazar recovers himself. "That doesn't matter. You know how to control yourself, so we shouldn't have anything to worry about. Just practice like you usually would and you shouldn't have any side effects during our stay here."

I nod. "Let's just be happy that they've given me a chance."

Carmen smiles bitterly. "You're right. We should be happy about that."

Eleazar sits down beside me. "Carmen and I will have to keep an eye on you to make sure Chelsea's not doing any of her magic on you." He reaches over and squeezes my hand. "I know you'll get through this, Amelia. Carmen and I have complete faith in you."

Smiling, I wrap my arms around them and give them a warmhearted hug.

_Who can be any better than these two right here?_

Just then, Alec comes back in through the door. "Times up. Eleazar, Carmen, you two can stay or leave, but I have to be in the room."

My happy feeling turns enraged when I whip around on the couch and shout, "Why do you still have to be here? Aro, Marcus, and Caius are giving me another chance to show I can control myself."

Alec smirks. "That may be true, but they now want me to keep an eye on you and tell them whether you slip up or not."

I smack my hand against my forehead and groan. Of course, why didn't I see this coming? They didn't trust me when I came here, so why would they trust me after everything that just happened?

Rolling my eyes, I ask Carmen and Eleazar if we could go out into the city tonight. "I think it may be a good idea to get out of the castle for a while."

"I think that's a good idea," Carmen agrees.

Turning my attention to Alec, I tell him, "I guess you better get your human disguise together."

Alec gets one of the guards in the hall and tells him to have Heidi bring him some contacts and clothes.

Keeping my eyes on him, I imagine what the week will be like with Alec stalking my every move.

Can I get through it? Yes.

Do I have a choice? Not really.

* * *

><p><em>Haha, what do you guys think about Amelia having to be stalked by Alec?<em>

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I honestly don't know when I'll update the next one due to writter's block (GAAAAH! EVIL!). Hopefully I'll get inpired and I'll be writing till dawn (Not really, I like sleep!)._

_Thank you for your comments and for reading! Hope you enjoy the rest of your day!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys sorry for the late update! My writer's block kind of kept me from writing a couple of days, but now the chapter's finished! _

_Well, hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

"_In my field of paper flowers  
>And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)<br>I lie inside myself for hours  
><em>_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**__ (flowers)"_

_-"Imaginary" by Evanescence_

Just my luck.

Not only are the streets crowded with humans, but it's crowded with human _couples_. How in the world was I supposed to know that today is some kind of romance festival or something? If I had, I would have happily stayed in my room with Alec.

Now I'm stuck in the bustling crowd of rude and annoyingly loving couples.

With Alec.

Again, Just. My. Luck.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not annoyed about Alec following me around—it could have been Pluto, and I bet he's going to want revenge soon—but now I feel very awkward standing next to him.

When we had come out of the castle and discovered the celebration going on, Eleazar and Carmen immediately said we could go back, but I told them to enjoy the festival. "Alec and I will just go check out the games. Maybe we'll be lucky and find a decent prize to win."

At first Eleazar was against my plan, but I wouldn't let him ruin his night because of me. Finally, he agreed, and off they went. Alec and I are currently looking at all of the silly games they have displayed so the man of a couple could be 'macho' and win something cheap for his girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Depends on the couple, really.

"Man, can these games be _any_ lamer?" I'm really just talking to myself—a suggested sign of insanity—but then Alec answers me.

"They were built by humans; what did you expect?"

"You're right; what was I thinking when I thought they would be fun?"

Alec blinks a couple of times. "Wait, did you just agree with me?"

Puzzled, I ask him, "Yeah, why?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I just assumed that you would want to defend them."

"You think that just because I don't kill people that means I think they're all wonderful?" When look into his eyes and read his thoughts, I respond, "Please! Do you not realize how ridiculous most of them are? I'll admit that some of them are pretty cool, but there are not enough of them for me to always think positively when I see a human."

Alec tilts his head back, laughing. "And all this time I thought you were a 'human hugger'."

"Nope. On the contrary, if it wasn't for me being able to think clearer and for Eleazar and Carmen's rule—and a few more unmentionables—I would still be on the 'regular' diet."

Just then, I spy a promising-looking game tent. The tent has white and red stripes as well as hearts decorating around the opening and a sign that says, "Cupid's Arrow". From what I can tell, it's a dart game where the goal is to pop at least three balloons with the darts the man gives you. The more balloons you pop, the better the prize.

Grabbing Alec, I drag him over to the game tent, where a very hairy, middle age man is pinning up more balloons. When he turns around, he smiles and says something in Italian.

Dang it. I could have learned Italian from Eleazar, but _no_;_ I_ wanted to learn French from Kate. Boy, aren't I regretting it.

"He said, 'Would you two like to play?'" Oh. Right. Alec knows Italian. I'm so forgetful sometimes.

"Yes, we would." I hand him some of the money Eleazar had given me for games.

Alec tells him in Italian, and hands him the money. The man hands us ten darts each and quickly moves out of the way. He had the right idea in mind. Immediately, Alec and I open fire on the balloons.

_Pop! Bang! Pop! Bang! Pop! Pop! BANG!_

Easily, I had popped ten balloons with the darts I was given. The man gestures to the prizes at the top of the tent. There are stuffed dogs—cheap—light-up swords—would probably break after five minutes of playing—and a rainbow of sparkly boas. Alec shakes his head and tells the man—and I'm just guessing here—that he wasn't interested in any of the prizes. But guess which one I picked.

"I can't believe you're wearing that gaudy thing," Alec says after I put on the neon purple boa.

"Hey, I won it fair and square! Plus there wasn't anything else I wanted."

"That's for sure. I'm never seen such cheap things in my life!" After we are a good distance from the tent, he asks, "Are you sure you want to play more games?"

"No. I actually want to go to the park; I overheard a couple talking about there being a firework show in an hour or so."

"You sure? We may not like what we find there."

I make a face. He's right; couples love showing their affection towards each other and in more ways than one. Looking around though, that may not just be limited to the park. "I'm sure."

"Alright, let's go."

It takes a good thirty-five minutes, but Alec and I make it to the park and find a nice hill that doesn't have more than four couples on it. Sitting on the dewy grass, I take in the white lights that wind up the trees and lamp posts like vines, but glow like fireflies. There are some couples sitting on stone benches scattered around the stony paths, some just walking about, holding hands.

Man, it makes me sick.

"You're right; watching all of these couples makes me wanna hurl."

A smirk grows on Alec's face. "Told you. By the way, doesn't it bother you that people may think we're together?"

"Compared to other things I've had to deal with, it isn't that bad."

"Oh! So you think I'd make a good boyfriend?"

"You really need to get over yourself, Alec." He chuckles for a moment, and then excuses himself to go see what time the show starts.

"But don't think I'm not still watching you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go get your information, Stalker." Alec walks away laughing.

_Why does he think I'm so gosh darn funny?_

Lying back on the grass, I stare up into the violet night and at the sparkling crystals that decorate it. One good thing about being so far from the city in Denali was that you can see the sky perfectly without the effects of light pollution blocking your view. Usually I would lie out on the grass all night long during a full moon and watch as it rises and falls back over the horizon. I've tried to paint the scene several times, but I never seem to be able to capture the beauty just right.

Closing my eyes for a second, I imagine myself back in Denali, alone, under the light of the moon. That's one thing that I've noticed about night: it can be very calming and breathtaking, but only if you know that you're alone.

Open my eyes, I shatter the illusion I've created in my mind. Looking over, I see Alec observing me from his place in the grass.

"You really are a creeper, Alec."

He only shrugs. "I didn't want to disturb you; you seemed so at ease, I was afraid that if I did anything you would go mad."

I open my mouth to complain, but I decide to let it slide. He doesn't really understand what triggers my psychosis, and even I'm not really sure if just using my power makes it appear.

_Pop! Pop! Boom!_

Turning my head, I see flecks of green decorate the sky before vanishing. Another firework is fired off, and this time pinks and blues light up the night. After a few minutes of individual rockets being launched, five shoot up at once and explode into a rainbow of colors. Multiple fireworks are shot up, faster and faster with every second until one final firework explodes into a pink and red heart.

A heavy scowl replaces my wide smile. _They just had to make a cheesy ending, didn't they?_

"Well, that was fun." I glimpse in Alec's direction just as he starts to stand up. "Is there any other attraction you want to drag me to or do you want to go back to the castle?"

"What? You didn't enjoy the show?" It was a rhetorical question, but he answers anyway.

"I've seen these shows hundreds of times. To be honest, I miss the days when fireworks were a sign of trouble instead of celebration. I don't get why you're so into this kind of thing."

In a flash, I am on my feet, my gaze piercing Alec's. "If you didn't want to come, you could have stayed at the castle. I didn't ask for you to come along."

He doesn't cower away from my stare. "You know very well that I can't leave you alone. Besides, you seemed fine with me coming along until now. What changed your mind all of a sudden?"

Pressing my lips into a thin line, I turn around and walk away from Alec. He trails behind me for a little bit before running up to me at the park gates. I expected him to try and coax me into talking, but he doesn't. That was actually a good thing, considering I was trying to figure out why I snapped as well.

_What the heck is wrong with me? I _know _that wasn't the crazy part of me talking. Gees, I acted like a teenage girl on her monthly arguing with her boyfriend. That is a good thing for girls about being a vampire: no more monthlies! Wait, I'm losing my train of thought, darn it!_

"Amelia, are you paying attention to where you're going?"

Alec's words snap me out of my inner tirade, and I immediately notice that we are in an unfamiliar part of town and that there were little to no people around us.

"Um, Alec? Where are we?"

"You led us to the other side of town."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You seemed pretty preoccupied with your own thoughts."

Blowing an exasperated sigh, I tell him, "Well, would you mind leading the way then?"

Alec doesn't say a word as he leads us back to the castle. On the way, I notice that just about everyone is gone, and all of the tents and shops have closed up. I glance at my watch.

_1:34 AM. _

So apparently everyone has long gone to bed, leaving Alec and me walking the moon lit path alone.

_Maybe I should apologize for earlier. I mean, no one's around…_

After swallowing a lump in my throat, I ask,"Hey, Alec?"

"Hey, Amelia?" He mimics. Somehow the way he says it reminds me of a teacher I used to have. His name I don't recall, but every time someone said 'hey, Mr. so-n-so' he would respond 'hey, so-n-so' in an almost mocking voice. It always annoyed me whenever he did that.

Still, I decide to push through on my apology. "I'm sorry about earlier. To be honest, I don't know what came over me."

He stops suddenly, and observes me very carefully. I sense that I should have been uncomfortable under his intense gaze, but for some reason I'm not. It's somehow calming to have him look at me.

"I have a good idea about what happened to you earlier," Alec says after a moment.

Curious, I ask him what his theory is.

"Your eyes are getting darker; you need to go hunting soon, unless you want to go on a hunger rampage?"

Counting the number of days since I've last hunted, I realize he is right: I need to go hunting soon.

Wait, it's still dark outside. Why don't we just go now?

"We could go now; we still have a few hours before the sun comes up."

Alec thinks about it for a moment before nodding. "Fine, as long as we're back before sunrise."

"Alright then." After doing another quick survey of the area to make sure no one is around, I take off running alongside Alec. My boa keeps getting in the way, so I rip it off and abandon it in the deserted streets. Hey, it wasn't worth much anyway.

In ten minutes, we reach the tall, iron gates. Easily, we jump over the ten-foot metal structure and hit the hard ground running. Soon I see the vast and lush forest outside of Volterra, and my throat burns with the desire for blood. A wicked smile spreads across my face before we dash under the canopy of leaves, for now I can let my instincts loose and allow my inner beast to roam free—for a while, at least.

* * *

><p><em>A little shorter than the other chapters, but it's still good...I hope.<em>

_Are there any mistakes? Anything I need to be aware of? Did you think it was good? Please leave me a comment telling me what you think. I would really appreciate it._

_Thanks for reading! _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
><em>_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**__"  
>-"Secrets" by OneRepublic<em>

After a mile or so, Alec and I finally stop so I can figure out where some of the animals may be hiding. I center myself, and listen for any noises. The moment I hear something, I go after it and do not stop till I pounce on it.

_Crack._

Upon hearing the branch snapping, I whip around and attack my target. Unfortunately, that target is Alec. It isn't until I have him wrestled to the ground and I am only inches away from his neck that I realize what is going on. In my head, I groan and curse both the world and Alec.

_Stupid, stupid boy!_

Giving him an irritated look, I ask him, "Do you _want_ a death wish? Why did you move when I switched over to my animal instincts?"

Alec just laughs in my face. "I wanted to see if you 'vegetarians' get as aggressive while hunting as we do." His smile widens as his eyes roam up and down my body. "Apparently I was right."

Exasperated, I get off of him and wipe some imaginary dirt off my clothes. "Yeah? Well, you could have _waited_ until I actually went after an animal!"

He gets up in a flash and puts his hands in his jean pockets. Shrugging his shoulders, he tells me, "What can I say? I can be pretty impatient sometimes."

Rolling my eyes, I try once again to switch over to my animal instincts and wait. Out in the distance—five hundred, maybe seven hundred feet away—I hear the crunching sound of an animal walking. Judging by the light sound of its movement, I'd say it's a deer. Or it was.

Crouching, I spring forward at an incredible speed that could match lightning. When I am within a hundred feet of the deer, I let whatever rational thought I have left disappear and I pounce on the small deer. I snap its neck quickly as an act of mercy, and after that I drink it clean of blood. Dropping its carcass on a patch of grass and twigs, I sense another animal close by and go after it. When I get closer to it, I realize it is a wild boar.

_Hmm…I wonder what its blood is like._

But it sees me coming and tries to flee. It only gets fifteen feet away before I tackle it and snap its neck. When I am done, I allow myself to think rationally for a moment, just to see if I still need more blood.

_One more aught to do it._

Rationality is once again replaced by instinct as I hear another boar's hoofs crunching leaves and twigs as it tries to escape the same fate as its friend. Unfortunately for it, his predator is faster than any other animal on the Earth. In no time I have drained it of its blood, and finally I allow rationality to return to me.

"That was very entertaining." Having forgotten about Alec, I am frightened from his sudden presence, but only to feel stupid for overlooking it.

Regaining my composure, I tell him, "I suppose it is when you enjoy seeing things die."

Alec smirks. "I can't deny that."

"And that's why you and your sister are called the Witch Twins."

We're quiet for a short moment. Out of nowhere, Alec asks me, "So…what happened to your friend? How was she killed?"

The sudden question causes me to temporarily lose my grip on my powers, and a gust of cold air appears and whip lashes us before vanishing.

_Keep it together! You know how dangerous your power is if you let your walls crumble._

I quickly strengthen my grip on my power before I answer Alec. "It's not something I like to talk about."

Having been stunned by the unexpected wind, Alec snaps out of his trance with both a puzzled and amused look on his face. "Funny, you've told me a lot of things that you don't like talking about."

Letting out a snarl, I have to remind myself to remain calm and not to pick an unnecessary fight with him. After taking in a deep breath and then releasing it, I inform Alec that if we don't head back we'll be caught in the sun.

Knowing that I'm right, Alec nods and leads the way back to the castle.

When we turn into the hallway where my room is, I see Eleazar and Carmen waiting in front of my door. They both look up as we approach, and immediately they start firing questions at me.

"Where were you?"

"Don't you realize how late it is?"

"Did Alec give you any trouble?"

"Why is there blood on your chin?"

Hearing that last question, I rub off the dried blood on my chin and give Alec the evil eye.

"I had to go hunt, so Alec and I went outside Volterra and into the woods. Other than the occasional comment, Alec wasn't too bad. And yes, we did realize how late it was which is why we're back now."

They both relax. I ask them how their night was and they said they enjoyed the festival very much and loved the fireworks. When they mentioned the latter I could hear Alec groan. I decide to ignore him.

"That's good. You two never seem to have any real time alone together."

Carmen gives me a confused look. "But we do usually have alone time together, Amelia."

"Yeah, but you guys never really get a chance to act like a couple out in the city. I just figured you guys deserve that time to yourselves."

Both of them smile. "That's very thoughtful of you, Amelia." Eleazar tells me. "Just know that we do enjoy having your company as well."

"I figured, otherwise why would I be here with you?" Again, I hear Alec groan softly, probably because of the mushiness going on between the three of us. Figuring I should probably end this love fest before Alec ruins it, I ask Eleazar what plans he has for the day.

"Carmen and I have to attend a meeting, so you'll have to be alone for a few hours."

Nodding, I tell them, "I guess you better get going then. Don't want to be late, do you?"

"No, we don't." Judging by the look on their faces, though, I can tell they want to be anywhere _but_ there.

After they disappear down the hall, I step into my room with Alec right behind me. First thing I notice when I walk in is a stack of dark clothes on the sofa.

"Let me guess, Heidi brought some clothes for you."

Alec walks over to the couch and snatches the bundle off of it. "Yes, for I cannot stand wearing this ridiculous outfit any longer than necessary. Now, if you'll excuse me." He then shuts the door to the bathroom.

Rolling my eyes, I jump onto the couch and turn on the TV to do some channel surfing. During this time, instead of losing myself with cartoons, I keep winding and rewinding the past nine hours in my head. In all, I actually had a great time—mainly because I was imagining the worst case scenario from the very beginning, and that was Alec using his gift to numb me so he could break me apart, burn me up, and then dance on top of my ashes.

Isn't my imagination just great?

A minute later, Alec reappears in a pair of charcoal grey trousers, a crisp white button-up shirt, black dress shoes, and a crimson tie that is a little loose around his neck. If I haven't seen him in teenage clothes, I'd say that is the most relaxed look I've ever seen him wear.

He takes a seat on the opposite side of the couch and stares at the mindless show I'd flipped to only a second ago. We're quiet for a while.

"Why did you tell me all of those things if you aren't willing to open up to me?" Alec asks randomly.

I don't hesitate with my response. "Because I wasn't suppose to share those things with you. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not supposed to trust you or feel comfortable sharing deep dark secrets with one of the most feared vampires in the world. My past is kept a secret for a reason, Alec."

"And is that reason you're afraid that Eleazar and Carmen will not understand and think less of you? Is that it?"

I don't respond. Instead, I shut off the TV and storm out of the room. I don't know where I'm going or even why I think I can get away from one of the people who knows this place like the back of his hand. Maybe it's just desperation taking place.

"You can't hide from me, Amelia," Alec calls from a short distance away from me.

I walk faster.

"You know, you really need to improve on your escape strategy," he whispers in my ear.

Shocked by the sudden closeness, I slam into the wall. Alec blinks a couple of times, surprised by my reaction, but then remembers that he's interrogating me.

"It's really amazing that your phobia has given you this level of paranoia. I would think that you could see how understanding and compassionate Eleazar and Carmen are."

"What are you, a psychiatrist? I don't need you to give me advice."

"I'm not giving you advice; I'm simply telling you my observations."

"Well just butt out of my problems, 'kay?" I try to walk away again, but he puts his arm in front of me.

"Have you ever thought that maybe keeping things like that to yourself has a role in your insanity? Maybe if you weren't afraid to tell people about your past, you wouldn't go so crazy all the time."

As his words slowly sink in, I realize he has a very good point. It's well known that people who keep things bottled up tend to lash out more frequently than those who don't. What if he's right and I'm just feeding the side effect of my power by keeping secrets?

"And what makes you the person to talk about it with?" I ask slowly, cautiously.

"Because I've had a pretty messed up life too. And also because I don't make a big fuss over things like people—vampires and humans alike—getting killed or hurt whether it was your fault or not. So, if you think about it, I'm the least judgmental vampire you'll ever meet."

When he sees the expression on my face, he quickly responds, "Okay, not the least judgmental, but you get the point: I'm not going to judge you because of some bad deeds you've done."

Sighing, I know that he is absolutely right. Maybe it is time to get this off my chest. And plus I've already told him about my friend and my biggest fear—sooner or later, everything will be revealed, and I'd rather not have everything blow up in my face.

I motion him to follow me, and we return to my room. I close the door behind us, and lock it, not for practical reasons, but to help create the illusion that what ever is said in this room stays in this room. Or at least that was what I was going for.

Turning around, I begin, very slowly, to explain one last detail before beginning.

"You know how I said yesterday that I wasn't scared of you?"

"Yes." Then puzzlement spreads across his face. "Why?"

Taking a deep breath, I explain, "During the years before I met the Denali coven, I was the most feared vampire in the northeastern part of the United States _at least_. In fact, I think I was feared more greatly than you or Jane."

This just confuses him more. I guess this shouldn't surprise me, considering that he, along with his sister, have been worshiped like gods who are only pleased when you're on your knees, begging for forgiveness.

I sigh, trying to find the right words to clarify as best I can. "When people think

of you and Jane, they know that you two will bring death in your paths, but whether it will be their death or a coven mate's or whoever cannot be determined until seconds before it occurs. But when…" I have to force myself to say the last part. "When people pictured me, I. Was. Death. There was no exception. Who ever I came across while fighting, they died. It didn't matter who they were or how old they were—they died. There was no point in stopping me."

Alec hesitates, waiting for the information to digest before responding. After a long pause, he asks me, "And what inspired you to do that?"

My response is said evenly and without faltering. "The delusion that I could save May."


End file.
